


Let’s See If You Believe In Me

by chewysugar



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Drabble, Gifts, Logan Is Bisexual, M/M, Massage, Naked massage, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Kurt has a hands-on Christmas gift for Logan.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559248
Kudos: 14





	Let’s See If You Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my advent calendar series! I roll a fandom, a prompt and pair it with a random holiday song from my playlist, and then unleash it on the unsuspecting masses! 
> 
> Today’s fandom: X-Men   
> Today’s prompt: massage   
> Today’s song: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt

The sight greeting Logan was certainly one to make the eyes sore. Dim candlelight, electric fire roaring; Boys II Men on the Bluetooth speaker, and, most striking of all, a massage table spread out in the middle of the room.

“Jolly Saint Nick has changed his attitude,” Logan remarked. To the outside observer he was likely speaking to himself—but his senses had already picked up on the other body in the room.

“Nein,” said the purring voice belonging to the svelte blue figure in the corner. “Not him, mein friend. Just one of his elves.” Kurt sauntered out from the corner. 

“What is this, Kurt?” Even as he spoke, Logan was already pulling his muscle shirt over his head. 

Kurt chuckled. With nothin on but a pair of tight briefs, he looked about ready to be in a porno...which Logan wouldn’t mind in the least. 

“Don’t you know a Christmas present when it’s looking you in the face?” 

Logan shimmied out of his jeans. He saw the elf’sgolden eyes light up with interest. Logan always went commando. He hated how any kind of underwear chafed against his nuts.

“Christmas presents is bottles of whisky and ugly ass socks nobody wants to wear. This ain’t anywhere near a present. It’s a goddamn slice of salvation.” He spread himself face down on the massage table. 

“Glad you think so.” He heard the click-click of a bottle of lotion. His skin tingled with anticipation. A moment later he felt the warm, slicked hands of his fuzzy friend caressing his back. “Tense, knuddelbär. Let’s see if we can do something about that.” He smoothed weeks worth of sore muscles away with the skill of a professional. His trifecta of fingers and the brush of fuzz against Logan’s back made him feel as if he were being rubbed up against by some sleek fairy tale creature. 

“You know what I’ve learned in all my years mastering the art of the massage?” Kurt said after several luxurious moments.

Logan grunted in reply. He was feeling too incredible to form coherent speech. 

Kurt grasped Logan by the hips. 

“It’s that the back isn’t the only part of the body that has knots.” And with that, he rolled Logan bodily over, smiling like the elf who’d just climbed to the top of the shelf. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad on account of today being a bad day.


End file.
